It's Really Hurt
by Lele Bantet
Summary: "Cinta hanya sampah dan kalian adalah tong nya." Tetapi kali ini takdir mengutukku. Aku mencintainya. Incest? Hahaha... ini bukan fiksi lagi, sayang KyuMin!


**- ****IT'S REALLY HURT**** -**

**.**

**.**

Pair : KyuMin!

Rate : T

Warning : Typos bertebaran seperti ranjau. Author newbie.

Summary : "Cinta hanya sampah dan kalian adalah tong nya."

Tetapi kali ini takdir mengutukku.

Aku mencintainya. Incest? Hahaha... ini bukan fiksi lagi, sayang~

Disclaimer : Cast, Author, dan readers ciptaan Tuhan .-.

Note : semua isi fict adalah Kyuhyun pov

.

.

Thanks for read my fifth story^^

Hope you en**JOY** it!

.

Lele Bantet present

**It's Really Hurt**

.

.

Aku figur manusia yang menyenangkan bukan? Aku selalu tersenyum dan tertawa. Tapi mereka tahu aku jenius berpura – pura. Aku tipikal manusia egois. Aku takkan mau bangkit dengan belas kasih orang lain, aku benci tatapan orang – orang yang menganggapku makhluk terapuh di dunia. Aku bisa bangkit dengan caraku sendiri dan mencapai puncak, meski menginjak kepala orang lain harus menjadi solusinya.

Dan mereka mengatakan hatiku sekeras batu. Itu masuk akal.

Mengingat aku pernah berucap angkuh ketika itu. "Aku tidak akan jatuh cinta. Cinta hanya sampah dan kalian adalah tong nya."

Itu yang ku katakan saat akademik, olahraga, dan segalanya ada di tanganku.

Sial sekali, takdir mengutukku. Aku jatuh cinta padamu.

Jatuh cinta untuk yang pertama kalinya.

**;::::::::::::::::::;**

"Lihat, Kyu, dia manis ya?" Kibum menyikutku dan menggerakkan wajahnya mengarah ke depan. Aku melirik sosok yang dimaksud sepupuku itu.

Oh.. hanya seorang namja. Tapi dia memang terlihat manis, atau sangat manis mungkin? Coba lihat tatanan rambutnya, kaus biru panjangnya, hidungnya, dan bibir shape M nya yang bergerak – gerak saat menggumamkan ntah apa. Lucu.

Aku terus menatapnya sampai tak sadar dia berbalik menatapku. Dia tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya. Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudnya, tapi kalian mesti tahu bahwa aku balas melambai saat itu.

Tersenyum manis.. seperti orang bodoh.

**.**

**It's Really Hurt**

**.**

Tahu apa yang ku rasakan setiap detiknya setelah mengenalmu? Hangat.

Dua puluh tiga hari lewat satu jam lewat dua menit, aku berkata akan percaya padamu mulai saat itu. Apapun yang kau lakukan dan apapun yang kau katakan, akulah yang akan mempercayai semua itu pertama kali.

Kau mulai mengajarkan padaku bagaimana cara tersenyum secara natural. Bukan pura – pura.

Kau ajari aku cara menyusun mimpi – mimpi manis. Kau ajari aku bagaimana hidup.

Benar.. kau jadikan aku manusia yang sesungguhnya. Yang memiliki perasaan dan bukan hanya ambisi semata.

**;:::::::::::::::;**

"Apa? Kau tidak bisa memasak, Kyu?" dia –Lee Sungmin- tertawa renyah mendengar pengakuanku (bukan dosa). Aku mengernyit menatapnya. Aku pria dan itu wajar bukan?

"Memang kau bisa?"

"Hehee.. bisa dong. Kau mau ku masakkan apa hemm?"

Aku tidak tahu apakah kalimatmu melebihi dosis hatiku. Tapi efek sampingnya bisa kurasakan, jantungku berdegup tak karuan. Seakan kuncup bunga akan mencuat dari sana.

**.**

**It's Really Hurt**

**.**

Ternyata aku melupakan satu poin penting.

Baik itu dongeng, telenovela, roman picisan, sinetron, musikal drama atau sebagainya (bahkan kisah kita), tidak mungkin berakhir dengan begitu indah. Pasti akan ada rintangan yang akan mencoba menghambat jalannya kisah ini.

Aku bersumpah.. ku pikir cerita ini akan berakhir manis setelah melewati jalan yang melelahkan. Karena setidaknya itulah yang ku lihat di layar televisi.

Tapi lagi – lagi aku melupakan poin penting lainnya.

Roman picisan dalam televisi hanyalah fiksi. Tapi kau dan cerita kita adalah realita dalam hidupku. Inilah yang sekarang tengah ku bagi kepada dunia.

Aku pikir kita akan baik – baik saja setelah melewati tikungan pertama. Tapi jalan yang kita tempuh semakin lama semakin berlika – liku saja. Ke kanan, ke kiri, menukik ke atas seakan takkan mampu dipanjat, dan membentuk jurang yang sepertinya benar – benar ingin menenggelamkan aku ke dalamnya.

**;:::::::::::::::;**

"Kau masih dekat – dekat dengannya?" Umma berkacak pinggang di depanku. Aku berusaha terlihat sesantai mungkin.

"Hanya komunikasi, tidak lebih."

"Tidak! Tidak! Hentikan. Jangan pernah bicara lagi dengannya. Berapa kali Umma harus mengatakannya padamu hah?"

"Aku bersumpah, tidak lebih.."

"Kau jangan macam – macam, Cho Kyuhyun. Lee Sungmin itu adalah adikku! Dia pamanmu kalau kau tak ingat."

Aku tertawa miris. Takdir benar – benar mengutukku.

Aku jatuh cinta.. pada adik sepupu ibuku. Pamanku sendiri. Seseorang yang telah dianggap sedarah oleh ibuku.

Mengapa? Disaat aku telah merasa apa itu cinta, mengapa aku tidak bisa memilikinya? Mengapa disaat aku ingin menyentuhnya, seluruh dunia malah mengecamku?

Incest? Hahaha..

Seseorang, tolong jelaskan padaku mengapa hubungan seperti itu diharamkan.

**.**

**It's Really Hurt**

**.**

Aku sadar aku mencintaimu, dan aku tahu kau mencintaiku –walau ini terdengar terlalu narsis-

Tapi tahukah kau? Ini mulai terasa sangat menyakitkan. Cintamu.. ah! Salah, cinta kita membunuhku. Benar, tepat menikam jantungku.

Seseorang, siapapun, tolong aku.

Lee Sungmin, kau penipu. Busuk.

Saat itu bukankah sudah ku katakan aku akan percaya padamu apapun yang terjadi? Lalu kenapa kau menghindariku hanya karena orang – orang itu memakimu?

Tidak adakah secuil asamu untuk mempertahankan aku disisimu? Untuk membuktikan bahwa hati kita sama saja dengan hati manusia lainnya?

**;::::::::::::::;**

Ku banting ponselku. Sungmin tidak mengangkat teleponku, tidak membalas pesanku, dan selalu menghindariku. Dia bahkan pindah keluar kota.

Musik – musik ballad mengalun merdu di gendang telingaku, namun menyayat hatiku disaat bersamaan.

Sungguh.. aku tidak peduli dengan INCEST. Aku tidak peduli dengan omongan dunia, aku tidak peduli meski harus dikucilkan oleh keluarga besar setelah ini, aku bahkan tidak peduli lagi apa kata Umma.

Aku hanya butuh Lee Sungmin disini.

Tapi dia meninggalkanku. Sendirian dalam keterpurukan.

Terserah pendapat kalian tentangku. Tapi aku mengurung diri di kamar dan menangis tak henti – henti memandang figuranya. Menghabiskan seluruh sisa air mataku menyebut namanya.

Lee Sungmin, aku mohon. Sangat.

Kembalilah.. tertawalah di sampingku. Tersenyumlah menatapku. Aku mohon kembalilah.

Aku akan belajar memasak untukmu, aku takkan marah – marah lagi demimu, aku akan lebih sopan pada siapapun karenamu.

Aku akan tersenyum dari lubuk hatiku padamu.

Karena itu.. kembalilah.

**.**

**It's Really Hurt**

**.**

Dan takdir semakin beringas menginjakku. Tolonglah.. air mataku sudah terkuras habis. Jangan mengambilnya dengan cara seperti ini.

Tuhan, buat saja aku kecelakaan dan kehilangan ingatanku.

Ini terlalu menyakitkan. Mudah mengatakan move on di hadapan keluarga. Apa kau pikir hal itu seperti membalik telapak tangan?

Semua kenangan kita berputar rapi seperti film yang takkan rusak di otakku. Terbawa mimpi, terbawa lamunan, bahkan realita.

Jika kau menikah nanti, tolong jangan undang aku. Aku tak rela harus buta hanya supaya takkan melihat cincin yang melingkar di jari manismu.

**;::::::::::::::;**

"Bagaimana? Kau setuju tidak?" Umma menatapku penuh harap.

Sungguh, aku ingin merobek dada mereka saat ini. Biar mereka tahu bagaimana rasanya.

"K-Kenapa harus Henry, Umma?" lidahku benar – benar kelu.

"Yaah, kau tahu sendiri kan orang tua Henry itu teman baik Umma. Jadi ya, dari pada Umma perang dingin terus dengan Sungmin, mending Umma jodohkan saja dia dengan Henry."

"Tapi.. Henry itu sahabat baikku kan? maksudku kenapa harus orang terdekatku?"

"Kelihatannya mereka cocok. Kenapa? Kau masih suka ya pada Sungmin?" Umma melirikku tajam.

"Ahni.." lirihku hampir seperti berbisik.

Mata Umma semakin menyipit tajam. Memang.. aku memang masih menyayanginya. Tapi dia sendiri secara tak langsung mencoba menghilang dari hidupku.

Apa ini artinya tidak ada jalan lain yang bisa dilalui?

**.**

**It's Really Hurt**

**.**

Aku serius. Jangan undang aku jika kau menikah suatu saat nanti. Tolong..

Hanya tinggal satu itu permohonanku, Ya Tuhan.

Tolong kabulkan.

Seseorang, siapapun, selamatkan aku dari rasa perih ini. Jangan biarkan luka ini membunuhku. Aku mohon.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin.**

**.**

Tahukah readers? Lele sedang menggalau ria.

Sedikit pamer(?), semua isi fict adalah kisah nyata. Aku dan pamanku.

Semua pov Kyuhyun.. semua itulah yang Lele rasakan. Semua itulah yang terjadi. Bedanya fict ini yaoi, kalo Le masih normal ._.)v

Kalian mungkin masih sulit paham karena berpikir kisah seperti ini hanya ada dalam fanfict. Tapi aku mengalaminya. Dan ini benar – benar menyakitkan.

Bagaimana mesti aku berbagi pada kalian rasa perihnya?

Keluarga besar memandang kami rendah karena incest. Dan ibuku akhirnya membuat sebuah keputusan ekstrim. Menjodohkan pamanku dengan kakak sepupuku yang sangat dekat denganku.

Apa takdir tidak bisa lebih kejam lagi?

Aku tahu bicara disini tidak akan merubah apapun. Tapi setidaknya aku sedikit lega telah mencurahkan segala beban jiwaku. –lagipula tidak ada yang tahu identitas asliku disini-

For my dear uncle, aku serius, jangan undang aku jika kau menikah nanti.

Tolong.


End file.
